XOXO, Welcome to Adulthood
by nattiebug9
Summary: Based more on TV show but somewhat OOC, no scheming, fluff, with a little drama. Chuck/Blair Serena/Dan Nate/OC this is how I think they would act in adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the tv show of Gossip Girl but with that being said this is how I think their grown up versions will act, and it is more fluff then anything... please review because I'm not sure whether or not to continue. I do have quite a bit written but if I don't get good feedback may not post anymore. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Nate Archibald walked into his New York City penthouse that he shared with his girlfriend, Ava Kennedy. His girlfriend did an amazing job fixing up their Park Avenue penthouse it was now a perfect mix of them both. It was bigger than what they needed at the moment but it came in handy with friends and family, the four bedrooms, 5 bathroom, library, playroom, and staff quarters were excellent add-ons to the perfect place for them. Nate smiled as he walked in the foyer and into the library study room, he had memories of Blair and Ava bonding and decorating of course Chuck and him were pulled into helping which they didn't mind at all.

Nate's smile grew even bigger when he saw Ava lying on the plush grey sofa, "what are you reading?"

Ava was small framed much like Blair, she had pale skin, long brown hair that hit her mid-back that she often wore in loose curls, and had wide brown eyes. She looked similar to her maternal grandmother and received a lot of press because of it, her grandmother was such a style icon in the 60s they had place Ava in that role as well. Ava's grandmother, Grace Harrington, was her role model and idol and also what helped bonded Blair and her. Grace Harrington was an old movie star and became famous in the 50 and 60s. She was also a style icon and was working with children charities in third world countries towards the later years in her life. She was the epitome of grace, style, and beauty. The whole world mourned her death in the early 90s and she was still a style icon today. She also had style icons of her father's side of the family but was rarely connected with them.

Ava gave Nate a small smile and tucked her falling hair behind her ear, "We made it in People." She winked and held it up for him to see. It was an event last week for his newspaper, The NY Spectator; it had their best friends with them in the shot, Chuck and Blair Bass and Dan and Serena Humphreys. Ava had on a grey Jenny Packham dress that had a strapless beaded bodice and ruffles that went into a flowing skirt. Nate smiled at the memory of taking her out of the dress and noticed she now had her eyebrow raised at him still holding the magazine up.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "You look beautiful. It's the life you know that." She nodded knowing full well that her father had sheltered her when she was younger but she did know her grandmother went through similar things but managed to keep a pretty private life.

She pulled Nate down into a kiss, "just so you know you looked very handsome in that black tux and you know what a bow tie does to me."

He laughed and pecked her soft plumped lips and threw the magazine to the side and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a deeper kiss. He broke the kiss saying in a husky voice, "baby you are making me want to throw all my ties away."

She laughed at him as she tugged his blue tie that he currently had on, and pulled him back down into a kiss. She broke the kiss, "Dinner plans after work?"

Nate threw his suit jacket over the sofa and Ava straightened up a little more. "Chuck and Blair invited us over family game night."

She smiled and clasped her hands together, "Henry will be so excited let's do that."

Nate smiled at the mention of his 4 year old god-son. Henry was the perfect mix of Blair and Chuck. "He will, I will let you call Blair and set up a time frame. Do you have to work any this afternoon?"

Ava got up off the sofa. She worked at Vogue but considered it an easy job. She was a photographer and loved every minute of it. Luckily she hardily worked unless it was to take photos and she was making quite a name for herself outside of Vogue. She loved the family photos and memories she captured from her and Nate's trips all over the world.

She smiled at him, "No I don't. I was thinking about seeing what Blair was doing this afternoon unless you are free from work?"

"I wish I was. I have a meeting this afternoon about a business issue and I will try to be home early."

She nodded and put her arms around his waist, "I will call Blair and see what she is doing. Hopefully she won't be too busy designing the next must have."

Nate laughed and kissed her forehead, "Well go call her. I am grabbing a bite to eat."

"Molly made some sandwiches they are in the fridge."

Nate nodded, Molly was their house staff and she did a little of everything. "I will look and see."

He surveyed her and noticed all she had on was one of his dress shirts, "Don't you think you should get dress, baby."

She looked down and giggled, "I guess so unless you want me for lunch."

She raised her eyebrow at him and he kissed her lips, "I wish I could, but I can't be late for this meeting."

She frowned a little and he kissed her again, "I will make up for it tonight I promise." She nodded gave him another kiss and turned to walk away and Nate smacked her ass.

She turned to him, "You want something?"

"Oh baby yes I do, but later." She laughed and went off to their master bedroom and he walked into their kitchen.

Ava walked into the huge walk in clothes that was filled with designer clothes for both her and Nate along with so many shoes. Nate often teased her about having so many shoes but shoes were the one thing she loved the most when it came to clothing. She picked up her phone to call Blair and sat down on the plush damask pink and grey lounge as she let the phone ring and stared at her clothes. "Blair Waldorf Bass."

"Ava Grace Kennedy." She giggled mocking Blair. Blair laughed in unison in the phone.

"Please, tell me you and Nate will be coming to our game night."

"Of course, but I was wondering what you are doing the rest of the afternoon."

"Henry is taking his nap right now. I need to arrange a few things for game night but other than that free."

"Want to go shopping or just hang out?"

"Shopping please it's been way too long besides I think it's time we talk our husbands into a tropical vacation or at least a vacation somewhere maybe Nice?"

"Oh you know them. We beg enough they will let us get any away with anything." Blair laughed along with Ava.

"Let's just buy cute warm clothing and the bikinis alone should talk them into it. I will leave Henry with Dorota so we can have quality girl time."

"Sounds perfect. Game night at the Bass' does involve casual clothes right?"

Blair laughed, "Are we ever that casual?"

"Touché, I will try to live up to Blair expectations."

"Oh A, we are shopping so no worries. Just come here when you are ready."

"Okay see you in a few B."

Ava hung up the phone and lay curled up on the lounge for a few minutes looking at her wardrobe. "Too many clothes" She turned and saw Nate, who had an eyebrow raised waiting for her to answer. Tall dirty blonde hair bright blues eyes athletic and so damn handsome.

She laughed, "Blair and I are getting ready to go shopping for more."

Nate laughed and sat at the end of the lounge and rubbed her bare legs, "I hope you can find room for them."

She laughed and curled into his side, "I'm trying to decide what to wear."

"Whatever you decide on you will be beautiful. It's a typical October day so wear something relatively warm."

She nodded to what he said and kissed him softly. She walked to her clothes and began piecing an outfit together. "Are you headed to work soon?"

He lounged back in the seat and watched Ava deciding on clothes, "I do need to leave soon but I'm enjoying my view too much."

Ava turned and smirked at him, "Well, enjoy away honey."

She wiggled her hips in his direction and he laughed, "I do need to go baby."

She turned and threw her arms around him connecting her hands behind his head and kissed him passionately he moaned in the kiss. "Let me know what time to be at Chuck and Blair's."

She nodded, "Go to your meetings I need to get ready myself. I will text you later."

He kissed her on the neck, forehead, nose, and then lips. "Love you baby."

She smiled, "Love you."

He quickly grabbed a jacket and left and Ava turned back around to her closet. She quickly put on black tights and a silver sequin mini skirt. Along with J. Crew white button up dress shirt with a grey and black polka dot sweater and a black blazer and Gucci over the knee leather boots. She quickly popped into the bathroom and fixed her make-up which was light and she made her eyes pop with the grey and black tones. She quickly loosely curled the ends of her hair and did a twist in a small section of her hair and pinned it back.

She smiled happy with the way she looked and grabbed her pink Hermes Birkin bag and grabbed her IPhone and headed out the door.

As soon as she stepped outside the door her town car was there waiting and Sam got out and opened the door for her. Blair didn't live that far away, there was a chill in the wind but she was dressed warm enough. She shook her head, "I can walk to Blair's but I may need you later."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. I will just be a phone call away."

She smiled as she started walking, "Thanks Sam."

Ava grabbed her Iphone that had a glittery silver cover on it and she slipped her Ray Ban Jackie Ohh sunglasses on and walked the short few blocks to Blair's house. She quickly texted Nate,

_Hi honey, on my way to Blair's. Paps following me and all._

**_Why didn't you take the car? Be safe._**

_I'm not going to take a car when it's just a few blocks, besides I look pretty damn hot today ;)_

**_Can't wait to see your photos then maybe my newspaper will print them. _**

_Haha very cute Mr. Archibald. Walking into Blair's building now. Will let you know time later, also fair warning we were thinking vacation time._

**_Cute and all yours. Of course a vacation sounds wonderful as long as it involves you in a bikini. Love you._**

_Love you more xoxo_

Ava quickly put her phone in her blazer pocket as the doors to the elevator opened and she quickly stepped in and headed up to Blair and Chuck's penthouse. The elevators door quickly opened and Henry came running towards Ava in his cute black pullover and slacks, "hi buddy I thought you were sleeping."

Ava bent down and he quickly ran into her arms and Blair appeared at the staircase, "Ava, sorry Henry just woke up and zipped away from me."

She smiled at her friend and picked up Henry sitting her bag on the round table in the foyer. "It's okay. He just wanted to see me."

He smiled and held on tight, "Auntie A. Where is Uncle Nate?"

Ava laughed and covered Henry in kisses all over his face Blair laughed at the two of them, "I am going to go change. I will be right back."

Ava nodded at her and walked into the living room area with Henry in her arms, "Uncle Nate is at work but we can call him if you want too?" Henry cheered as they sat down on the blue and white squared sofa and Henry got comfortable in her lap and she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Nate's office number.

His receptionist Claire answered the phone, "Nate Archibald's office." Ava smiled as Henry squirmed on her lap chanting 'Uncle Nate.'

She laughed and spoke into the phone, "Claire, it's Ava. Is Nate in his meeting yet?"

"No he isn't Ms. Kennedy hang on one minute."

"Thank you." She placed Ava on hold and the music played through the speaker. She quickly pressed the speaker button and Henry frowned at the phone that was playing Michael Buble music. Ava had insisted that Nate ungraded from plain elevator music.

"This is Nate."

Henry sat up straight and screamed, "Uncle Nate." Into the phone Ava laughed and said, "Hi honey. Someone wanted to say hi."

He laughed, "Hi baby and hi buddy. Guess who is coming over for game night?"

Henry wiggled in Ava's lap with a look of pure excitement on his face, "You."

"That's right. Are you going to beat me and your dad at some games?"

Henry took a deep breath and boasted his little chest out, "I always win I'm a Bass."

Ava and Nate both laughed and Blair entered the room, "A Waldorf Bass, so you should always win." He looked up at his mom and ran into her arms talking about game night.

Blair sat down beside Ava, "Hi Nate."

"Hi Blair. Don't buy all of New York. Baby, take me off speaker."

Blair laughed, "You know we will."

Ava clicked the button and held the phone to her ear, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Henry just asked about you as soon as he saw me."

"Never a bother, baby, but I do need to go. Go crazy shopping. Love you."

"Love you too." Ava hung up the phone and Blair smiled at her as Dorota yelled for Henry to come eat a snack and he took off running.

She stood up and twirled for Ava, "How do I look?"

Blair had on grey tights a tweed skirt paired with a silk red blouse and a navy blue trench style coat and of course Christian Louboutin black heels. Ava smiled and nodded her head in approval, "Very Blair like. I do love the outfit. Do I look okay though?"

She stood up and did a twirl mocking what Blair did, "Ava, you look stunning. I love it."

Ava smiled and walked to her bag, "Thank you. Ready to go?"

Blair nodded and grabbed her own bag and Henry quickly appeared, "Mommy, can I go?"

Blair bent down to her son, "No sweetie, you and Dorota have to get ready for game night. You make sure to tell her what you want for dinner, snacks, and you pick the board games okay?"

His face lit up, "I get to pick everything?"

Blair nodded and placed a kiss on his small forehead and hugged him, "I think you will do an excellent job."

He boasted his little chest out and nodded in agreement, "I will do well."

Ava smiled at him, "make sure you pick out some yummy food. We will see you in a bit buddy."

He nodded and took off running towards the kitchen yelling, "Dorta." Blair and Ava laughed as they headed to the elevator and was more than ready to shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will post a few chapters so you guys can get a feel for the story... I do see Keira Knightly as Ava. I imagine that is what she looks like...**

* * *

A few hours later they were piled in the town car with tons of shopping bags surrounding them from everywhere, Bergdorf Goodman, FAO, Gucci, Kate Spade, J Crew, Saks, Tory Burch, Prada, Saks, Sephora, Tiffany, and they had literally shopped till they dropped. They even managed to have lunch at the Plaza. Blair sighed and looked at her phone. She had received a call from Chuck and Ava glanced at her phone to see it was 5 in the evening they had been shopping for close to 6 hours. She zoned out as Sam drove them back to Blair's and Blair chatted away on the phone. Ava opened up a text from Nate.

**_You said warm right?_**

_Yes warm. Blair was texting Chuck about it. We even bought a bunch of warm weather clothing. I even got you some things._

**_Well Chuck and I have talked about it and I'm pretty sure you will love where we have picked ;)_**

_Please tell. _

**_Oh Dan and Serena are also tagging along and of course mini S._**

_Oh you are killing me here. It will be fun Henry will have a playmate. _

**_See you in a few babe._**

Ava looked over at Blair who hung up the phone, "Well we get our vacation." Ava smiled, "Nate texted me. Did Chuck say where?"

"No. But Dan, Serena, and Ella will be tagging along. Chuck said they would tell us tonight."

Ava smiled Ella was the cutest little thing she looked like her mother with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and her ivory colored skin. She was 3 and followed Henry around constantly. They were adorable together. "It will be fun with the kiddos."

Blair nodded in agreement and Sam opened the door and the girls stepped out. Ava turned to the driver, "Blair's bags were with us can you have her doorman take them up and mine are in the trunk can you take them back to our house please."

The driver nodded at her in acknowledgement, "Yes ma'am, anything else?"

She gave him a wink and smiled, "enjoy the night, Sam." He smiled and went off to the task at hand. Blair and Ava hopped into the elevator and walked into the foyer to be greeted by Chuck, Nate, and Henry.

Blair kissed Chuck and took the wine that he handed to her and Ava did the same with Nate. Each girl busted out, "Where are we going?" They turned and looked at each other and laughed and the guys joined in.

Chuck spoke up first, "you two are too much alike at times."

Blair and Ava smiled at each other, both girls took this as a compliment they had become more like sisters than friends. Nate and Chuck were already like brothers so it was only fitting that the women in their livea got along so well. Nate kissed Ava's head, "Henry would you like to tell them where we are going?"

"Afika." Both girls looked at him puzzled and looked back at their men.

Chuck smiled and picked up Henry ruffling his hair to which he protested, "Africa, but Seychelles to be more exact."

Blair and Ava squealed in delight neither had been there yet. Nate spoke up as the girls jumped around, "We are staying at the Four Season and we got a 5 bedroom villa. Dorota and Molly are tagging along. There is a staff area for them."

The girls squealed again and Henry wiggled in his dad's arms, "Why they yellin'."

Chuck laughed and Nate looked at his god son smiling, "They would be extremely happy." Henry's mouth formed a small O. Chuck added, "This is what women do and son, you will never fully understand them." Henry gave his father a funny look and before anyone could say anything else the elevator dinged.

Serena, Dan, and Ella stepped out of the elevator. Blair and Ava hugged them all and then the girls started talking loudly and excitedly about Seychelles. Dan laughed, "I guess you guys picked a pretty good place." Nate and Chuck laughed along with Dan and made small talk. Dorota came out and told everyone dinner was served.

Blair carried Henry, "What did you decide on for dinner little man?"

"Chicken fingers, mac and cheese, and chocolate chip cookies."

Chuck looked at Blair, "Well I guess that's what happens when you let the child pick out the menu." Blair gave him a look and kissed Henry's head as they all gathered around the dining room table. Dorota had also made salad, grilled lemon chicken, and a light gnocchi for the adults. Blair smiled at Dorota, "Thank you."

"Of course Ms. Blair. Anything else?"

Chuck spoke up, "no thanks Dorota." As everyone took their seats and Ella and Henry was now sitting across of one another in two booster seats with Serena sitting by Ella and Dan beside her. While Blair and Chuck sitting on either ends of the table. Henry was sitting beside Ava and Nate was beside her. Blair had either kid on her sides but the girls managed conversation just fine while the men were able to talk with ease.

Blair looked at Nate and smirked at Ava, "Nate are you ever going to propose." Ava grimace at Blair's question and shot Blair an evil look.

Nate squeezed Ava's thigh, "I will never tell."

Serena joined in on the fun, "Come on you two it's been forever." Ava didn't say a word but pushed her food around on her plate. It was true Ava and Nate had been dating for 3 years and moved in together afte years. Both of them loved the other but Ava never brought up or force the issue with Nate. She didn't believe it was her place and was very old fashioned in her ways. In her opinion it was the man's decision.

Nate smiled at the women, "I think your questioning is making my girlfriend a little uncomfortable."

Blair looked at Ava and bit her lip, "Do you not want to get married?"

Ava shook her head no, "That isn't it. I never bring up the issue or force it. It is something the man should choose, that is why they ask the women."

Blair and Serena shut their mouths and Serena quickly changed the subject. "Who's jet are we taking to Seychelles, how long and when?"

Chuck looked up at his adoptive sister, "Well, Bass jet since it has toys for the kids on it and a little more room." Nate nodded his head in agreement with Chuck.

Nate gave the women a small frown, "it's about a 20 hour flight we will all be miserable by the time it is over."

Blair frowned, "Can we not break it up?"

Chuck spoke up, "We could stop in Paris to see your Mom and Cyrus, Blair. If that is what everyone wants to do?" Blair smiled and looked at either girl and all were beaming.

Serena spoke up, "Who would say no to Paris for a few days. That should be about half way anyway."

The guys laughed and Nate smiled at them kissing Ava's head, "We reserved the Villa for two weeks and we are supposed to check in next Monday."

Ava thought quickly today was Monday so a week. "Can everyone get away by Wednesday. We could be in Paris Wednesday night. What about a hotel there?"

Chuck smiled, "We have our apartment there, it would be a struggle sleeping arrangement wise but we could manage it. Wednesday is fine for me. I will be working while on vacation anyways."

Nate nodded, "Same with me."

Dan shrugged his shoulders silent almost this whole time, "I write so I can go anywhere." The girls had an easier time getting away from work so they knew it would be no problem at all.

Blair smiled, "All set then. I will let Mother and Cyrus know as soon as possible. We can leave Paris Sunday night travel throughout the night and be there Monday morning." Everyone agreed that sounded like a perfect idea. After they finished dinner, Dorota had the board game of Henry's choice, which was Monopoly, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies for the kids and Laduree macaroons for the adults.

"Monopoly huh?" Chuck laughed as everyone gathered around the coffee table that held the board game. Nate sat down and pulled Ava down on his lap she leaned back into him as he leaned against the sofa. Henry was bouncing around with Ella both excited about game night. Blair and Chuck were cuddled up next to each other while Serena and Dan were sitting down beside each other.

Blair smiled at the kids, "How about we do the guys and the kids. Us ladies can just watch." Serena nodded in agreement and Dan wrapped his arm around her.

Nate kissed Ava's neck as she spoke up, "I like that idea." She grabbed a bright pink macaroon.

Serena smile, "Pass me one. Okay guys let's see if a couple of kids can beat you."

Everyone smiled and Henry and Ella had cookie all over their face. "I'm a Waldorf Bass. I always win." Henry informed everyone in such a proud little voice. Chuck raised his eyebrow and looked at Blair she gave him a small smile and everyone laughed.

It was an hour into the game and Henry and Ella were both ahead of the guys but the girls were very distracting to them. Henry had the lead though with hotels already on some properties. Chuck pulled his son close to him and kissed his head, "Son, I think it's safe to say I'm out."

Blair chuckled at the expression on Henry's face, "But dad you are Chuck Bass."

Everyone laughed and Serena spoke up, "And you beat him, Henry."

Ella curled up in her mom's lap, "I done too Mommy."

Serena kissed her head and rubbed her back as her eyes were growing heavy."

She looked at Dan who in turn held up his hands in defeat, "I'm out too Henry."

"Uncle Dan." The little boy whined in protest. He then raised his little dark brown eyebrow at Nate, "Are you out too Uncle Nate?"

Nate laughed and shook his head, "No way buddy."

Serena got up while holding an almost asleep Ella, "I think we are going to take this little princess home."

Blair and Ava jumped up and covered Ella in kisses which caused the little girl to giggle, "Aunt B, Aunt A, stop."

Blair laughed and tucked her blonde hair behind her little ear, "love you Ella bug."

"Love you Aunt B."

Ava kissed her little forehead, "Love you Ella."

She kissed her cheek, "Love you Aunt A. Bye Henry."

Henry so focused on the game just gave her a small wave. After they all exchanged goodbyes the girls agreed to meet up for lunch tomorrow and Dan, Serena, and Ella left. Blair sat down in the blue plush armchair. Chuck leaned in between her legs and she started rubbing his shoulders. Ava curled back up in Nate's lap and looked at the clock it was about 9 in the evening. Ava phone suddenly started ringing and Nate handed it to her. She looked at the screen a little confused.

She didn't recognize the number, "Hello?" She spoke into the phone and she could never have been prepared for what she was about to hear.

"Sweetheart, it's Charlotte." It was her step-mother who rarely called her but this still wasn't her number. "Your father is in the hospital."

Ava sucked in her breath and teased and Nate looked at her questioningly as the tears started pouring down her face.

Everyone in the room froze and when Henry went to speak up Blair quietly took him and said, "Sweetie it is your bedtime well past it. You can finish the game later." Before he could say a word of protest Blair took him from the room to have Dorota get him ready for bed.

She kissed his forehead, "Dad and me will tuck you in before bed." He nodded and they ascended up the stairs.

Ava was still frozen in spot which cause her step-mother to speak on the other end, "Sweetheart?"

Ava quickly wiped her eyes, "Where are you at?"

She could hear Charlotte inhale on the other line, "We were at home in Italy, sweetheart." Ava nodded her head knowing full well that her step-mother couldn't see it. "Ava, Sean is a strong man. He will be okay."

"How is his condition now? What happened?" she managed to choke out and Nate just held her tight still not knowing what was going on.

Charlotte was holding back tears on the other end, "He is stable for now. They are thinking of doing heart surgery. He had a pretty bad heart attack, sweetheart."

"I will try to figure out how to get there and will let you know when I will be arriving."

"Okay sweetheart. I love you. It will be okay."

"Love you too. Bye."

She clicked the phone and curled up into Nate's shoulders and just cried her eyes out Blair and Chuck was now on either side of them sitting on the sofa and Blair was rubbing her back. Nate tucked her hair behind her ear, "baby, what happened?"

She looked up at him and noticed she got makeup all over his dress shirt not to mention she was sure it was streaming down her face. "Oh Nate I ruined your shirt. I'm sorry." She said between sobs, he quickly kissed her forehead, "I don't care about my shirt. What happened baby?"

"My dad he had a heart attack and he might have to have surgery." Nate hugged her tight and Chuck spoke, "Ava, where is he. We will all pack and leave first thing tomorrow." Ava looked up at him, "In Italy at their house. You and Blair don't have to come I am going to ruin our vacation."

Blair quickly spoke up, "Nonsense, we can postpone it a bit. We can skip Paris and leave from Italy once we know your dad is recovering fully." She gave Blair a small smile and looked at Chuck, "Thank you." Chuck gave her a smile, "Don't thank me you are family. I will make the arrangements. Where in Italy?"

Nate spoke up, "I say he is at the hospital in Rome since they live a little outside Rome." Ava nodded her head. Nate rocked back and forth while holding her, "Baby, it will be okay." She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I hope so." Blair jumped up, "Well I can easily help pack for you. Let's go to your house and I will help you real fast you can just lay down and say yes or no okay?"

Ava nodded, she felt numb. The last time she was in a hospital because someone was sick was when she was 8 and her mother was dying. Even though she was little she remembered the smell of the hospital and how fragile her mother looked, no doubt from the cancer that had eaten up her body. She shook and Nate held her tighter.

Chuck was talking into his phone making arrangements. Blair started towards the stairs, "I'm going to tell Henry goodnight then we will go get you packed okay?" Ava nodded and forced words to come out of her mouth, "Thanks B."

Chuck hung up the phone and turned to them, "We are all set to leave as soon as you wake up in the morning Ava." She nodded and Nate spoke up, "Thanks Chuck. Hotel?" He nodded and sat back down, "Taken care of. Is St Regis okay?" Ava just nodded as tears continued to stream down her face. Nate looked up at him, "That's fine. Suite?"

"Three bedroom Bottega Veneta Suite. That should give us plenty of room."

"Sounds perfect."

Blair came down the stairs, "Chuck go say goodnight to Henry are you coming with me?" He nodded kissed her cheek and ran up the steps, "I will be right back." Nate stood up cradling Ava in his arms and sat down on the couch. Blair sat beside him, "Did Chuck make the arrangements?" Nate nodded and told Blair where they were staying. She gave him a small smile, "Sounds good. So we need to pack for Rome and for Seychelles. Nate can you call them later and tell them we might need to adjust when we arrive."

"I will take care of it while you girls are packing." Ava raised her head up, "Thank you for being so amazing, all of you." Nate kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you baby. It will be okay."

Blair rubbed her back, "You are my sister. Don't be silly." Ava gave her a small smile and Chuck appeared. "I called the driver, he is outside waiting with the limo."

Everyone got up and Nate just carried Ava after she almost collapsed after trying to walk. They all quickly exit the building and Chuck tried to push the paparazzi out of the way and they all ducked into the limo. Nate sighed, "I can only guess how they will explain this situation."

Ava looked up, "Damn it, we probably need to make a press statement."

Chuck gave her a small smile, "Nate and I will take care of that for you. Just worry about getting packed. No limits on your baggage either." He gave her a small wink and Nate rubbed her back, "I will let the Spectator release it, that way we can control it more. I will call and verify it with Charlotte before it is release."

Ava smiled at both men, "You two are the best."

Chuck smiled, "Family."

Nate kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you honey. I love you too Chuck and Blair, you have become family to me." Both of them smiled at her and they pulled up at Ava and Nate's building.

Blair had been at packing Ava for an hour and was almost done. Packing for Seychelles was the easy part because most of what was being taken was from their shopping trip today. Rome was still fairly warm in October so spring clothes would work. Blair had already filled 2 suitcases and was working on her 3rd but she also insisted that they would be sharing clothes, which is what they always did anyway since Blair, Serena, and Ava were all almost the same size. Nate and Chuck were in the library working on press releases and travel plans.

Blair held up a few dresses and blazers Ava just nodded, "Blair I love all my clothes just pack whatever. I plan on shopping in Rome to take my mind off things."

Blair smiled, "I can help with that mission."

"I have no doubt of that. " Blair smiled and Ava gave a small half forced laugh. Nate walked into the room and handed a paper to Ava, "Read it and let me get your approval. Charlotte has already reviewed it."

Ava smiled at him and grabbed the paper, "I'm sure it is perfect." He sat on the edge of the bed as Blair continued packing. Ava read.

_Sean Kennedy was admitted in the hospital in Rome, Italy, where he and his family resides, late Sunday night for complications with his heart. His daughter, Ava Kennedy, will be traveling to Rome and her and her step-mother, Charlotte, ask for well wishes and for the press to respect their privacy in this very difficult time. _

Ava handed it back to Nate, "It sounds fine. Thank you, honey." He kissed her softly on the lips, "I will post it on the website now and send it to a few other media outlets." Ava nodded and Blair emerged from the closet, "Nate would you like me to pack for you?"

Nate laughed and shrugged, "If you want Blair." She smiled and walked back into the closet. He laughed again and just kissed Ava again, "Do you need anything?"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine but could you just get me some Perrier water?"

Nate nodded, "Sure thing, baby." He walked out the door and Chuck walked in, "All travel plans are set even with Seychelles. No worries about that. Where is Blair?"

"Thank you, Chuck, for everything. Blair would be in the closet packing way too much and packing for Nate now too."

Chuck laughed and kissed Ava's forehead, "You are a sister to me and Blair. You are family. That means I will do anything in my power to help you."

Ava smiled at him and gave him a wink, "Thanks, bro."

He laughed at her and poked his head in the closet to see Blair surrounded by suitcases packing and hangers everywhere. "How's it coming?"

Blair looked up at him smiling, "You know how I love to pack."

He laughed, "I am going to go get a drink do you need anything." Blair shook her head no but handed him some hangers, "Take these to Molly, I guess." Chuck grabbed the hangers and laughed as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11 in the evening and there was 5 suitcases sitting in the foyer and most of them were filled mostly with Ava's clothes and shoes. Blair and Chuck had just left and the plan was to leave at 8 but that was subject to change. Blair still had to pack for them. Nate and Ava's phone had been ringing off the hook with press and they were camped out outside their building. Ava had changed into just Nate's blue dress shirt. She had grown fond of wearing them to bed.

Nate had also put his PJ bottoms on and walked back into the bedroom. "Baby, are you doing okay?" She lay on the bed and started slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt, "Make love to me. I want to feel." Ava felt numb and she needed to shake the feeling. She loved Nate with everything in her. She wanted him more than ever.

Nate started walking towards the bed just as Ava dropped his shirt off the side of the bed. He looked at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded and lay back on the bed, "Please." He started kissing Ava from her navel up to her right breast, hovering above her, "Oh I want you so bad Ava." As he continued to suck her right breast, licking her nipple causing Ava to shake shivering at his touch, arching her back to bring her body closer to him. "I need and want you" As he hovered above her, kissing her hard and passionate as he rub his tip on her clit feeling how she was dripping for him, "God baby. So wet for me."

"Please I need you in me" Ava started shaking, kissing him passionately with longing, and pushing her body towards him. Nate started kissing her, slowly sliding himself in her. As he hissed at the feel, whispering and breathing heavy, "Baby, relax please." She clinging to him tighter letting herself get lost in his touch. He thrust out slowly and back in, "I'm here Ava." He held her close and thrust back in very slowly, kissing her so passionately, "God so good." Ava held onto him staring into his blue eyes and pushing her body into him kissing him passionately moaning softly in his mouth.

Nate returning the kiss as he thrusts deep and slow rubbing from Ava's waist to her legs, "Feel me, baby. It's all yours," whispering in her ear breathing hard as he kissed her neck, sucking, and licking continuing to thrust deep. Ava moaned in his ear as she bit at his shoulder, "Yes, fuck. You feel so good." As she kissed him passionately digging her nails into his arms and matching his thrust grinding into him. Nate gripping the back of her right thigh and deepen his thrust, grunting, holding Ava closer to him. "Baby," groaning as he rubs his thumb over her face and kissing her passionately, "Cum with me baby."

Ava deepening the kiss, grinding against him, tightening around his hard throbbing cock, and digging her nails down his arms as her back begins to arch. Nate picking up the pace thrusting deeper and moderately fast breathing hard on her neck, "Let it go baby. Give it to me." As he rolls his hips and thrust into her kissing her passionately as his tongue roamed in her mouth. Ava starting to shake and tighten around him matching his thrust grinding against him as her body starts to shake. Letting her tongue dance with his and digging her nails into him. "So close honey. FUCK."

Nate thrusting deeper with every thrust tilting his head back and holding her closer, "Baby… let it go." Ava shaking as she start to cum around him, tears pouring down her face, holding tighter onto him. "Honey fuck." Nate kissed her wiping her tears away and slows his thrust down. "Yes, just like that baby. Let it go. I'm here baby." Nate bending down kissing her while not dropping his pace. As he held her hand and intertwining their fingers together, Ava kissing him and attempt to flip him over, "Let me ride you honey."

Nate holding onto her and rolling them both over settling her on top of him kissing her passionately, "God yes baby, ride me." Ava deepen the kiss resting her hands on either side of his head as she started to grind her body down on him, raising her hips up and down, and letting her tongue dance in his mouth moaning. Nate lying still as he starts rubbing her back, continuing the kiss, and massaging and kneading her breasts. Ava picking up the pace grabbing his hands intertwining their fingers holding them above his head as she kiss him passionately. She starts grinding against him feeling him deep inside her moaning in his mouth moving her hips in a figure eight as she grinds down hard on him.

Nate grunting in her mouth, getting more turned on with her notions as he lets himself be under her control. Ava holding his hands down picking up the pace moving her hips grinding harder and deeper. Nate kissing her hard sucking at her bottom lip as she pulls away and starts biting softly at his lip letting her muscles tightening hard around his cock. "FUCK." Nate tightening the grip on her hands, "Don't let go baby, I love this," tilting his head back bucking his hips up as he stiffens in her. Ava wrapping her legs over his and holding them down to the bed staring at him biting her bottom lip. She slowly starts bouncing up and down on him, grinding down hard and fast not getting enough of him. Nate grunting as he stiffens coming hard in her, "FUCK AVA BABY," breathing hard. Ava moaning as she feels his warmth spread through her as she tightens shakes and comes with him. "Nate." As she lets go coming around him and collapsing on top of him.

Nate rubbing Ava's back, holding her close, and not pulling out of her, "so good baby." Ava rising up kissing him softly on the lips, "Perfect as always, honey." Nate holding her tighter, closer, and rubbing her back, "Baby, I'm your bed tonight." Ava kissed him and started getting settled on top of him, "We have an early day tomorrow. I'm dreading it. I just want to be there with my dad." Nate squeezed her a little tighter, "He will be fine. One step at a time, but let's sleep baby. I love you." Ava yawned and held onto him as she closes her eyes. "I love you more." She closed her eyes as sleep over took her body before she had time to let her mind wander on the 'what ifs' and she was very thankful for that.

Ava woke up to Nate holding her tight as she lay on top of him. She smiled to herself; she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world. She started placing soft kisses on his chest as he began to stir underneath her. "Morning baby," he said in a low voice he started rubbing her back and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him, "Morning honey." He began opening his eyes more, glancing over at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning, "Baby, we have to be at the plane in an hour." She nodded slowly as dread filled her body, "I was hoping it was all a dream." He frowned and kissed her, "It will be okay. Let me call Chuck and see if we are still set for 8." She nodded and slowly got off him and walked into the closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, brown Tory Burch riding boots, a blue and white striped Polo button up rolled up the sleeves, several strands of pearls, and she grabbed her tan Burberry trench coat just in case. She threw her Ipad, some books, make up bag, pair of flats, and a few other things in her Kate Spade leather weekender bag and walked back out into the bedroom. Nate had a bag to take on the plane also. Ava smiled as she noticed he had on his squared black glasses and she loved him in his glasses. He had on jeans, a blue plaid button up shirt, brown tie that had little dots on it, and his grey pull over completed with his Top Sliders.

"Handsome, very handsome." She said as she circled her arms around his waist. He pulled her to the front of him and kissed her passionately, "You look beautiful gorgeous as always." She smiled at him, "Did you talk to Chuck?"

"Yes, they are on their way to the plane. Apparently they have 8 luggage bags." Ava laughed at the statement but found no surprise in that but shrugged, "we have 5." He laughed, "We are going to be gone for almost a month."

"Home in time for Thanksgiving."

"Yes, that is the plan. Let's getting going, Molly is staying behind until we go to Seychelles. Dorota will of course be coming."

Ava nodded and followed him out of the room, "It will be easier with Henry and everything."

Nate nodded and held open their door as she walked through and the doorman was placing their bags in the elevator. Nate grabbed their carry-on bags and they headed down to the lobby of their building. Sam and the doorman quickly loaded the luggage in the limo and they headed to the airport. Ava was getting the numb feeling again and she made a quick phone call to check on her father.

Nate led Ava up the stairs into the plane to Henry running towards them. Ava bent down and gave him a hug, "hey buddy, are you excited about going on a trip." He nodded his little brown wavy hair head and frowned, "I'm sorry about your dad but he will be better in no time." She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you buddy." He went over to his Uncle Nate as the two of them talked and Ava just slumped down in the chair beside Blair, "morning."

Blair gave her a smile and quickly asked the flight attendant to get them martinis. "How are you feeling?" Ava looked up at Blair, "It comes in goes just really worried about my dad." She nodded and squeezed her hand, "I love your outfit." She smiled at Blair as their drinks were handed to them she quickly drank hers and asked for another.

Chuck spoke up, "You might want to take it easy. Have you eaten yet?" Nate sat down beside Chuck who was across from the girls. "She hasn't eaten."

Ava glared at them both, "I'm not hungry. Are Serena and Dan coming now or later?"

Blair took a sip of her drink, "No, they will be coming to Rome on Wednesday." Ava nodded and took her second drink and took a sip. It made her throat burn slightly going down and it was a nice feeling considering how numb she felt.

It was four hours into the flight. Henry was curled up in a seat asleep. Nate and Chuck were busy working. Blair was flipping through magazines and talking to Ava showing her outfits trying to get her mind off things. Ava was simply there, she tried to occupy her time by looking on her ipad and magazines. She was only half paying attention to anything and the closer they got to Rome the more she wish she was already there and dreading it at the same time. Nate had showed her that several sights had already posted pictures from last night, Nate carrying her to and from the car, and photos of them all arriving at the airport. Blair and Chuck were splashed along with them and Ava apologized but they fluffed it off as no big deal.

Henry started stirring, "I'm hungry." He whined while rubbing his eyes, Blair put down her magazine and called for the attendant, "I think we could all use some lunch." The lady, Tina, nodded and went back to make some food for everyone. Chuck started putting his work away and looked at Henry, "Want to play some video games." The little boy jumped up and quickly nodded and Chuck set up everything on the TV for them and Nate quickly joined them. He looked back at Ava she gave him a small nod and smile letting him know she was okay.

Blair and Ava looked at magazines and talked about Blair's new fashion line for the spring. The guys were shooting each other and then racing each other and before they knew it they were being served food. The girls had salad with shrimp and the guys had burgers and a salad. Henry got his favorite mac and cheese and chicken fingers. Ava curled up beside Nate as they ate, "am I still splashed all over the gossip columns." Nate sighed and took a big bite of burger, "I am handling it. Although the statement made has kept them at bay a bit." Chuck took a drink, "I did hire some guards for us to help keep them at bay when we land. It might get a little rough while in Rome." Ava nodded and Nate gave her leg a squeeze. They continued to eat in silence while listening to Henry make comments. "What's in Rome?" Blair smiled, "Well there is a Colosseum where gladiators use to fight." Henry's mouth dropped a little and Blair continued to tell him about Rome while they ate. Henry was even more excited than before and was rambling about gladiators.

It was almost five in the evening when they landed and has Chuck had predicted the press was a circus. Chuck's two bodyguards that he had hired surround Blair and Ava while Blair held Henry, Chuck and Nate tried to help fend some of the press off. Once they were safely in the car the two bodyguards got into the front of the limo and a separate car took all their baggage. Ava curled into Nate and looked at her phone, "That was a little crazy." Nate rubbed her back holding her into his side. Blair smiled, "At least you look hot." Ava laughed, "That is true."

Chuck tried to get Henry to sit still, "I figured we could go to the hotel get things settled and you and Nate can slip off to the hospital and take the guards." Nate nodded, "Thanks Chuck." He nodded his head and handed henry a juice box. Ava quickly sent Charlotte a text.

_We just landed going to hotel then hospital. Be there shortly._

Ava locked her screen and took a glass of the champagne and took a sip. Blair smiled, "I like the way you think Ava." She quickly grabbed herself a glass. Henry took a break from his own drink, "When can we go see the gladiators." Everyone laughed and Nate spoke, "Well buddy, there isn't anymore gladiators around." He frowned slightly and then looked at his dad, "Can you hire some?" That comment caused everyone to laugh again and Nate spoke up again, "He is definitely a Waldorf Bass." Ava's phone ding and she let them make their small jabs at one another .

**_Okay sweetie. Be safe, press everywhere._**

_I know it is such a mess. How is dad?_

**_He is a little better. The doctors are doing a few tests and then will decide on surgery or not._**

Ava felt the tears slip from her eyes and she was glad she went with light make up and waterproof. She just wanted to see her father that was all that mattered at the moment.

_Tell him I can't wait to see him and I love him. We will hurry, be there soon._

She locked her screen again and felt a finger wipe away a tear. Nate tilted her chin up, "He will be okay, baby." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to joke around with Henry.

Their suite was gorgeous and Blair shooed them back out the door to the hospital before they got settled which Ava was thankful for. She wanted to see her dad so Blair said she would unpack for them and off they went. After the short car ride and battling the press they finally made it to her father's room and her heart broke as soon as she saw him lying in the bed with cords everywhere. Nate held onto her and she took the seat beside his bed. Charlotte and Nate walked outside to talk.

Ava held her dad's hand as he gave her this lazy smile, "Hi there sweetie." She tried to hold back the tears, "Daddy, how are you?" She rose up and kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand.

"I'm okay. You aren't getting rid of me that easy so don't cry."

She cracked a smile and wiped at the tears, "You better not be going anywhere." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "How is the job?" Ava scoot the chair closer to the bed, "It's good, but I haven't been that busy lately. Of course Blair has already claimed me as her photographer in everything."

"Blair and you have grown close since you and Nate have been together."

"Yes, Blair has become like a sister to me. Chuck and Nate have been practically brothers since middle school."

Sean smiled at her and nodded at Nate who was standing behind her, "Hello Nathaniel." Nate stepped behind Ava and squeezed her shoulder, she gave him a smile.

"It's Nate, sir." Sean laughed and nodded, "Nate it is but call me Sean. Thank you for helping with the press."

"It wasn't a problem. I am glad I could help."

Ava smiled at them both, "My two favorite guys in the same room." They both looked and smiled at her. Nate drag a chair up beside hers and Sean gave them a smile, "I hate that we can't spend more time together but I very much approve of Nate." She smiled and kissed her dad's cheek, "thank you daddy. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Maybe see how Charlotte is and some tea would be nice." She got up and looked at Nate, "I will be back okay." Nate nodded for her to go on and she quickly slipped away to get the things requested.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week and they were officially on vacation and Sean Kennedy was on the mend. Blair and Ava were lounging outside their room in Seychelles. Serena and Dan were taking a nap or so they said. Chuck and Nate were playing with the kids in the pool. Ava smiled over at them, "They look like they are having fun." Blair looked over at them and laughed at Henry and Ella trying their hardest to dunk Nate in the pool as Chuck stood back and watched. "I say Nate will let them win." Ava nodded in agreement to Blair's statement and they both went back to their magazines.

_Sean Kennedy is expected to make a full recovery and the family has sent out their thanks for all the well wishes. The family has been making their statement's using Ava Kennedy's boyfriend's newspaper, The NY Spectator. _

_Chuck and Blair Bass were seen with Nate Archibald and Ava Kennedy in Rome while making frequent trips to the hospital. Wednesday the couples were joined by Serena and Dan Humphreys. Of course little Henry and Ella weren't far behind and were spotted frequently at parks. Sunday night the group of friends boarded Bass jet and flew out to an undisclosed location._

Ava sighed as she looked at the photos of them in Rome, shopping, going to the hospital, eating, at the park with the kids, and sightseeing. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and she handed Blair the magazine. Blair laughed it off, "Any press is good press I guess." Ava nodded and shrugged and grabbed her camera off the table and started to snap some photos.

"At least you can take better photos than the stupid press." Ava laughed as she snapped some photos of the kids finally managing to dunk Nate in the water and the look of pure excitement on their faces. "Thanks, B. Do you have any idea what Nate has planned for tonight?" She glanced at Blair to see the smile form her lips. "Now even if I did you think you could get it out of me?"

"You probably helped him scheme it what could I possibly be thinking."

"Or maybe Chuck did."

"You two scheme more than anyone I know."

Blair laughed and smiled over at Chuck and he gave her a wink, "We aren't nearly as bad as we use to be." Ava had heard stories of some very elaborate schemes that came from both of them. "I have heard things." Nate jumped out of the pool and shook water on them and both girls screamed and giggled.

Ava sat her camera on the table and Blair quickly picked it up to snap some of her own photos. Nate hugged Ava from behind. Ava turned and tried to push him away, "You are getting me all wet." He laughed and pulled her closer to him kissing her passionately. The sound of Blair clicking photos was drowned out and they both forgot about everyone else. When they finally pulled away, Nate whispered in her ear, "I can't wait for my surprise tonight." She raised her eyebrow at him and placed a small peck on his lips, "What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Archibald?" He gave her another kiss, "You will find out soon enough but you might want to look your best." He gave her a wink and he dove into the pool.

Ava quickly turned to Blair, "Okay I have 3 hours to get ready and let's get started." Blair sat Ava's camera back in the case and clasped her hands together while letting out a squeal, "yay, let's go get Serena."

Blair looked at the boys, "Nate I am kicking you out of your room till after your surprise." Nate looked at Chuck who shrugged and Nate just nodded, "I figured as much my clothes are already in your and Chuck's room." Ava laughed and blew Nate a kiss as she slipped into her room and Blair went bolting up the steps so that she could get Serena.

Ava looked at the clothes she had brought with her and she had no idea what to wear. Within minutes Serena and Blair came bursting through the doors. Chuck wasn't far behind them holding a white box with a beautiful pink bow on it. "Ava, Nate asked me to deliver this." Blair and Serena parted as Chuck walked past them and set the box on the loveseat in the room. Blair kissed Chuck as he whispered something in her ear and walked back out of the room. Serena sat down in the chair as Ava fingered the ribbon. Blair pushed the box closer to Ava. "Well open it."

Ava smiled as she slowly opened the box and saw a note lying on top of the tissue paper.

**_Ava, _**

**_ I figured you would have trouble deciding what to wear. I got this for you to wear tonight, if you wish. I will see you tonight on the beach just follow the lights. I love you._**

**_Nate_**

Ava smiled and laid the note off to the side as she pulled back the tissue paper. Emerald green silk fabric was lying under the paper she quickly picked it up. Serena and Blair gasped. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Nate had picked the most beautiful dress. It was a green ruched one shoulder Michael Kors gown and the hemline floated to the ground. She loved it and couldn't wait to wear it. Serena fingered the fabric, "it's lovely. You will look gorgeous in it." Ava smiled at Serena. Blair jumped in, "I am going to get a bubble bath ready for you. You need to relax then its hair and make-up." Ava laughed and looked at Serena as Blair flew into the bathroom getting to work. "You know how B is."

Blair and Serena stood back to examine their work. Ava's hair was now in loose beach waves and a small braid over the top of her head like a headband held her hair back from her face. She had natural make up on and Blair insisted that she was glowing. Serena suggested that she go barefoot since it would be too hard to wear heels in the sand she even painted her toes a bright pink for her. Ava hugged them both, "I will see you both later. Thank you got helping me. I can't wait to see what happens."

"Go on we will see you later." Blair kissed either side of her face and hugged her tight. Ava smiled at her, "Thank you B. Love you." Blair smiled and Serena hugged Ava, "Go wow your man." Ava smiled, "Thank you S, love you too." She winked at them both as they shooed her out the door. She laughed and smiled as she saw the rose petals and candles leading the way down to the beach. She picked up her skirt careful not to step on it as she made her way down to the beach. The light salt water breeze blew through her hair. She took a deep breath when she noticed Nate had on tan dress slacks, white dress shirt, navy blue and white plaid bow tie and a tan jacket that match his slacks. She gave him a smile. He closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "You look so beautiful." He swiped his thumb across her cheek and kissed her passionately.

When Nate finally broke the kiss Ava gave him a heartwarming smile, "You look so hot." He laughed and showed her the way to a table set for two on the beach in the sand as the sun was setting. She smiled as he poured them some champagne and handed her a glass of the bubbly liquid, "To you beautiful, talented, and amazing. I am so very blessed." She clink her glass with his and took a sip. "This is amazingly beautiful. I would ask how you pulled it off but we are on vacation with Chuck and Blair." Nate laughed at the comment and she continued, "I will ask what the special occasion is." He gave her a wink and motion to a blanket with pillows that was a few yards away from the table. "Want to watch the sunset then maybe eat?" She smiled and he led the way to the blanket. She was thankful he picked out a flowing skirted dress as she sat down on the blanket.

Nate knelt in front of her, she gave him a questioning glance but he took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Ava Grace Kennedy, you are the most beautiful, graceful, talented, loving person I know. I love you more than anything. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would let me officially call you mine. Please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Nate Archibald. Marry me?" Tears were streaming down Ava's face and he quickly wiped at them and pulled a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Ava gasped as he open the Harry Winston box inside was a cushion cut diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it and small diamonds on the band. Ava estimated it at about 3 carats and more than likely platinum setting and knew he would want only the best for her. She looked up at him.

Ava took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, "Oh, Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, yes a million times yes. You are the man of my dreams in every way and I couldn't be happier. I love you." Nate smiled as tears threatened his own eyes and he quickly grabbed Ava's hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger and threw the box to the side as he wrapped her into a deeply passionate kiss. All of a sudden they heard applause and they broke apart and noticed Serena, Dan, Chuck, and Blair were only yards away from them. Blair held up Ava's camera in triumphant and Nate and Ava laughed. Ava flashed her ring at them and the girls squealed. They came running over to them and Ava and Nate stood up and were enveloped into hugs from all.

Blair and Serena loved the ring and told Nate he did an outstanding job. Blair pushed Nate and Ava together, "Okay I am not a professional but Ava has given me a few lessons here and there. At least let me get a few pictures for you two to cherish." Ava and Nate smiled and let Blair snap a few pictures. "Thanks, B. I will be thankful that I have all of it on camera." Blair gave her a wink and Chuck spoke up, "I think we should let them celebrate on their own now." Dan jumped in, "yes I agree, come on girls." Dan and chuck steered the girls back to the house and Nate gave them both a thankful smile. "Goodnight." Nate and Ava waved at them.

"Now where were we?" Nate turned Ava in his arms and kissed her passionately dipping her down. She giggled into the kiss and he pulled her back up, "How did you get so romantic?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I guess that's for me to know and for you to enjoy."

"I will be more than happy to enjoy." She pulled him towards her in a kiss smiling. Finally after a few minutes Nate broke the kiss, "I do have food if you are hungry." She watched him take his coat off and she gave him a seductive smile, "Only for you." He tossed his coat to the chair nearby, "that I will happily provide." He pulled her towards him as he kissed her hard and soon they found themselves back on the blanket Nate hovering over her kissing her passionately hungrily. He was grinding into her as her hips bucked against him. His hands roaming her body as she moaned into his mouth, he pulled away kissing her neck, "I love you so much."

"Show me how much." She whispered in his ear as she pulled him back down into a passionate kiss.

Nate helped her up from the sandy blanket. Ava smiled and kissed his lips, "Such a perfect night." He smiled and twirled her around while placing his coat on her shoulders, "Do you feel like eating?" She wrapped the suit jacket around her and looked at her ring. "Let's go back to the room please?" He nodded and glanced at his watch, "In a few more hours it will be sunrise. You want to stick around for it?" She grabbed his hand and pulled Nate closer, "Let's just curl up in that nice big comfortable bed and sleep." He laughed and kissed her, "as you wish." They started walking up the path and Ava stop for a second, "We have so many people to call and planning."

Nate laughed and picked her up carrying her bridal style, "Oh I figure Blair has planned the wedding by now and probably has for a few hours." Ava giggled and kissed him as he continued walking, "Blair does love her weddings. I need to call my dad in the morning. He will be so surprised." Nate chuckled at her, "Not that surprised. I asked his permission in Rome."

She kissed him again, "You think of everything don't you?" He nodded and climbed the stairs slowly entering their room. "I try to think of all things. Especially anything that will make you happy." She smiled at him holding back tears, "You make me the happiest woman in the world." He kissed her forehead sitting her down on the bed, "I try."

"You don't have to try." She said tugging at his bowtie. He took it off the rest of the way and started unbuttoning his shirt. She stood up and turned around, "Help me get out of my dress?" He quickly helped her let the dress fall to the floor he kissed her shoulders and neck. She moaned as he helped take off her lingerie. "Honey, get some pajamas for us?" He turned her around and raised his eyebrow, "Shutting me down?" She yawned and giggled, "Just hold me and sleep. You will get your morning delight I promise." He laughed and kissed her lips. "I will hold you to it."

He grabbed a set of Ralph Lauren pajamas from a drawer and handed her the button up top and took off the rest of his clothes leaving him in just the pajama bottoms. She picked her dress up off the floor and laid it over the loveseat nearby. She smiled as Nate lounged in the bed and getting comfy. "Can I cuddle in the nook?" He laughed and opened his arm for her as she quickly slipped the shirt on and crawled beside him. "Nook always belongs to you." She curled up against him while staring at her beautiful ring he kissed her head. "I'm glad you love it."

"I would love anything from you. You did do an amazing job though."

"Thanks baby. I am glad you love it so much."

"Not as much as I love you though."

He laughed and kissed her, "I love you so very much. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Mrs. Ava Grace Archibald. It sounds amazingly perfect."

"You don't want to use Kennedy as a middle name?"

"Maybe, but Archibald will be my only last name."

"I do love the sounds of it, baby. Let's sleep it's been a long day, week even."

She yawned and cuddled closer to him kissing his lips, "I love you so much. Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you always. Sleep." He kissed her forehead and held her tight till they both drifted off to sleep.

Ava woke to the smell of French toast and she yawned and opened her eyes as she stretched. Her eyes landed on a smiling Nate, "Morning beautiful." Ava smile widely as she looked down at her ring finger. "Mmm, last night was wonderful." He walked towards the bed kissing her forehead and laying down back down beside her, "It was pretty perfect."

He grabbed her hand fingering her ring and placed a kiss on top of her hand, "Ready for Blair's planning?" Ava giggled and nodded, "it will start as soon as she sees me, but let's have breakfast and chat before Blair gets involved." Nate nodded and kissed her passionately before he got up grabbing a tray that had a single pink rose, a plate of French toast, a bowl of mixed berries, and a glass of orange juice. She smiled at him, "you are amazing." He gave her a wink, "always for you."

Nate settled beside Ava, "what were you thinking it is your day."

"It is our day. Any special thought of where you want it at?"

"Grandfather will want it in New York or the country house. I honestly don't care. It's where ever you want it."

Ava smiled as she took another bite, "I would be okay with New York."

"Okay New York, but how big of a wedding do you want. You know how my family is."

"I know but I would like to keep it as small as we possibly can, which I assume it will be pushing two or three hundred people."

Nate chuckled and nodded. "I say three if Blair is involved."

"Is there anything you absolute have to have?"

"No, it's whatever you want. Date? I don't want to wait long."

"Spring? Too soon?"

Nate kissed her passionately, "What do you think?" She laughed and pulled him closer continuing their kiss.

True to form as soon as Nate and Ava emerged from their room Blair was on them about the wedding. Somehow she even managed to find wedding magazines on an island. Everyone hugged them once again and congratulated them.

Nate laughed, "Thanks again guys."

Ava smiled at Blair and Serena, "Well I guess we better get one thing settled."

Serena raised her eyebrow, "Eloping so you don't have to deal with Blair's plans?" Everyone laughed and Blair scowled at her.

Ava laughed and quickly shook her head, "No way, I am relying on Blair to plan the party of the century." Blair gave Serena a smirk. Ava continued, "I was hoping you would be my maid of honor Blair." Blair squealed and wrapped Ava in a hug.

Ava turned to Serena, "Bridesmaid, please?" Serena smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug. Ava continued, "Henry and Ella as ring bearer and flower girl?"

Blair did a little jump and Serena smile grew wider. "I will take all that as a yes." Blair quickly laid some brides magazines on the small table by the lounge chairs. Ava looked over at the guys who were in deep conversation and drinking. Ava knew that Nate was going to ask Chuck to be his best man and Dan to be a groomsman.

"So Ava where do you want to get married so many options."

"New York."

Blair clasped her hands together and started rambling and Serena just shook her head holding back laughter, "You asked for it Ava."

* * *

**_LOVED writing this! Reviews please... enjoy!_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thanksgiving Day after an extended vacation and a quick trip back to Italy everyone was back in New York sporting a decent tan. Blair had been bossing people around all morning all the families were going to be at her and Chuck's house. She had set up a huge table in their living room to accommodate everyone. Chuck was hiding in the library with Henry. The elevator dinged and Henry took off and Chuck followed behind him tumbler in hand.

"Uncle Nate." Henry completely ignored Ava who was standing behind Nate and she was laughing as Nate circled the little boy in his arms holding him.

"Hi buddy." Nate said to him. He nodded at Chuck. "Nate. Ava."

"Is Blair barking orders?" Ava asked and almost on cue Blair was yelling for Dorota. Ava laughed, "That answered that I will go see if I can help."

"Please." Chuck said and Nate and Henry followed him back into the library.

Ava walked into the dining room to see tons of food being placed on a gorgeous fall themed table completely with orange hue flowers. "Blair, it looks gorgeous."

Blair turned in her plaid tartan Barney's dress. She smiled at Ava and surveyed her outfit, the Oscar de la Renta orange floral pattern tank style dress. "You look just as gorgeous." She gave her a hug and kisses on either side of her face.

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, I think Dorota is putting the finishing touches on everything. I guess everyone will be here soon. I think everything is just about perfect."

"I think it looks amazing. Glad to be home?"

"Well considering I can get started planning your wedding yes. Plaza?"

"Blair, that sounds good but it's short notice."

Before Blair could respond she smiled at someone coming up behind Ava, "Captain." Nate's father, Howard Archibald better known as Captain, had arrived. Ava turned and noticed Lily van der Woodsen, Serena's mother, and Rufus Humphreys, Dan's father. Ava smiled at all of them and gave everyone hugs. Lily spoke up, "Congratulations to you and Nate. You two are perfect together."

The Captain chimed in, "I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."

Ava laughed, "I think I am fairly luck so thank you."

Lily quickly started asking question, "Do I have a date to block off for the big day?"

"Yes, Blair is planning away and the date is set for March 10th. Invitations to come soon, I still have to find them."

Lily chuckled and Blair quickly stepped in, "well we do know we are trying for The Plaza. I have no doubt we can get it."

Lily nodded and Rufus and the Captain had wondered off to find Chuck and Nate. Blair smiled at her and quickly asked where Lily's husband, William, was and Lily explained he was off on some doctor related issue.

Once Serena, Dan, and Ella arrived it was time to start dinner. Everyone quickly sat down and Ava squeezed Nate's thigh as he sat down beside her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Plaza huh?"

"Is that ok?" He smile and nodded turning her head to look at him, "anything for you. I just want you."

Chuck spoke up once everyone was seated, "Well, we are missing a few people who couldn't be here, but we are family. I am glad we can all come together and it looks like it will be an exciting year ahead of us, hopefully more little ones running around soon." He gave a wink to Ava and Nate and they both just rolled their eyes. "Thank you for being here. Happy Thanksgiving and let's eat!"

After dinner everyone was gathered eating pie and talking. Serena made a comment how it was nice that they could all have calm Thanksgiving as a change of pace. The men had slipped away to debate politics and business. The question did arise if Nate planned on running for Mayor but he was still undecided and had till the beginning of the year to decide. Blair had started talking wedding planning and all the women took off with it while Henry and Ella were off playing.

"What about your wedding dress?" Serena asked.

"Well I was thinking Eleanor and Blair could help with that." Ava glanced at both of them and Eleanor beamed as Blair nodded.

"Bridesmaid dresses too?" Blair asked and Eleanor asked, "What do you want in a dress? Let me grab a sketch pad." She quickly got up to retrieve one. Ava glanced at Blair smiling, "Would doing the bridesmaid dresses be too much?"

"Of course not." Blair responded and Serena spoke up, "we don't care what we wear. It's all about what you want." Blair shot Serena a dirty look and Serena raised her eyebrow, "you can't decide the whole wedding for her it isn't your day, B."

"B, I have some ideas in mind for the dresses but I want to get yours and Serena's option. S, thank you. This wedding stuff is hard." Everyone laughed and Ava turned to Lily, "I would like your input in this too. Since I don't have a mother I feel like you and Eleanor have treated me as your own."

Lily stood up and wrapped her in a hug kissing her forehead, "Oh sweetheart, of course." Eleanor must have overheard because she had the same response. Ava's mother died when she was fairly young and she had very little memory of her. Once everyone was seated again, Ava started describing dresses and Eleanor was sketching with Blair making side comments.

After a very full dinner, Nate and Ava walked into their house and Ava immediately went to the white kitchen and fixed herself something to drink and smiled as Nate walked in, "want something?" He nodded and kissed her lips passionately pinning her against the counter. She smiled into the kiss and broke away, "Honey, we need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow and sat down at the island while she continued to make tea for them both. "Go on, baby." She smiled at him as she dipped the tea bags in the hot water, "running for mayor?"

Nate sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know what to do. You know that."

She nodded and handed him the earl grey tea, "I know, but we need to figure it out."

"I know. I'm leaning towards running. Grandfather called and left me a voicemail message about us coming up there since we missed Thanksgiving."

"So the Vanderbilt country club?" Ava joked but was referring to the massive family country home that could easily be compared to a 5 star luxury hotel. Nate nodded slowly to her question and added as he took a sip of tea, "if you don't want to come I understand."

Ava kissed him passionately, "of course I am coming. Beside we might as well tell everyone the news of our upcoming marriage. I am sure your grandfather will spin it in his favor."

Nate laughed, "I'm sure you are a Kennedy and your grandmother was a famous beloved movie star." Ava raised her eyebrow at him.

"Normally my grandmother overshadows my political side of the family."

"I don't care who your family is I love you so much." He pulled her closer kissing her passionately. She laughed and kissed him back, "I love you more."

"Is that what you think? Let me prove you wrong." He quickly picked her up as she giggled. She continually placed kisses on her neck as he carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

Nate could hear Bruno Mars Dance in the Mirror playing and chuckled to himself. He walked into the bathroom and gasped at the sight of Ava dancing in just a black lace bra with matching underwear. He started growing hard under his sweatpants.

Nate walked up behind her placing kisses on her neck and shoulder, "I love watching you show love to your reflection." Ava turned her head to look at him as she wiggled and grinded her ass against him, as she could feel him grow harder for her. "Enjoying the show honey?"

Nate kissed her hard as he rubbed his hands on the side of her body, "Always baby."

Ava continued to grind herself against him as he was throbbing hard for her. She turned around quickly kissing him hard passionately as her hand slid under the band on his sweatpants. "Fuck, so hard for me. I want your cum down my throat." She let his sweat pants and boxers fall to the floor as his breathing started to become uneven. She slowly started placing kisses on his neck sucking gently then trailing down to his shoulder biting at it softly.

"Fuck baby." He breathed out hard uneven as he rubbed his hands up and down her body. She made an mmm sound as she sucked on his collarbone and her hands slowly started stroking him. He let out a gasp groping at her breast as she trailed kisses down his body and his hands moved to grip the countertop. She was kissing as her tongue circled over his body and he kept growing harder under her hand.

Ava's mouth hovered over his hard cock and he could feel her hot breath breathing against his tip, "Ava." She looked up at him as she was now down on her knees in front of him; slowly she let her tongue circle around his tip and flicker her tongue. He moaned as she teased his tip keeping eye contact and she stroked him hard and tight. Her tongue moved down to his heavy balls and she circled her tongue around them slowly taking them in her mouth sucking and pulling at them staring at him stroking him.

"Fuck baby, oh god." He moaned as his hips thrust towards her. Ava stopped stroking and licked from his balls up his hard shaft and swirled her tongue on the tip before taking it and sucking it hard. Nate thrust his self at her wanting her to take all of him. "Baby, stop teasing."

She stopped and looked at him, "You love my teasing. Keep it down honey." She quickly took all of him in her mouth sucking and moving her head up and down fast and hard.

Nate moaned biting at his lip thrusting more in her mouth. "God Ava." He looked at her noticing the growing wet spot on her lace underwear as it started to run down her leg. She moaned against him as she moved her head. He quickly put his hand on her head making her pick up the pace he could feel how close he was. "Baby. Fuck."

She grabbed his balls massaging them and he couldn't hold it any longer with one hard fast thrust in her mouth he exploded down her throat. Ava moaned and tugged at his balls as she moved slowly milking sucking him clean. He stilled leaning against the counter breathing hard. She stood up and leaned against him he gave her a kiss. "Damn baby. Good morning."

She smiled giving him a wink, "Always with you honey."

He kissed her passionately and whispered in her ear, "My turn baby."

Ava gasped as he lifted her on the counter, spread her legs, and pushed her barely there underwear out of the way as he watched her wetness drip down, "So wet for me baby."

She breathed hard anticipating what he was about to do, "Always honey always."

She gripped the counter as his mouth moved down between her legs he gave her a fast lick, "Mmm baby, so sweet."

She moaned and he looked at her smirking, "Keep it down baby."

Nate began sucking on her clit biting at it softly as she leaned her head against the mirror biting her lip hard to keep from screaming in pleasure. He quickly slipped two fingers in her and started moving them in and out of her continuing his attack on her clit. "Nate fuck I'm going to cum."

She grabbed his head as he continued picking up the pace as she pushed his head down closer to her and she let out a small moan as she came. He quickly licked her clean and held her tight in his arms, "So sweet indeed."

She wrapped her arms around him sliding off the counter kissing him passionately. "Fuck honey what a good morning." She steadied her breath and turned around to fix her make-up and hair.

Nate wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I want to bury my cock deep in you."

Ava smiled at him through the mirror as she continued getting ready, "We will be late if you don't stop. The car will be waiting and driving us there. Besides you know how your grandfather is about promptness."

He smiled and turned her head giving her a passionate kiss with so much longing. "You are right. Get dress." He smacked her ass as he walked towards their bedroom to get ready himself.

Ava went towards her closet trying to decide what to wear. She knew how Nate's family was and knew she could get away with jeans as long as she didn't look slouchy. After all a lot of her extended family was like his family and she had kept them at arm's length if not more. She grew up in New York till she was 13 then her father moved them to Italy. Ava had come back here for college and work and was perfectly happy in the city.

She peeked in the bedroom to see what Nate was wearing. He was wearing jeans with the cuff of them rolled so they didn't drag and brown dress shoes on. He had on a light blue button up dress shirt with a blue and black gingham tie and a grey shawl cardigan. He looked very handsome and sharp. Ava took the cue to be a dressy casual and began searching through her closet. She wore her skinny jeans and grabbed her Chanel brown riding boots. A light blue button up and a green sweater with navy polka dots and rolled up the cuffs over the edge of her sweater. She grabbed her Burberry ruffle hem trench coat and placed it on the bed. "Outfit look okay?"

Nate did a small whistle in approve and placed a kiss on her lips, she headed into the bathroom. She placed three strands of pearls around her neck and put in her pearl earrings. Her hair was down in loose waves, it looked similar to Kate Middleton's hair but it was the way she had always wore it even before it was the thing to do. She applied on some natural make up and did a bit of a brown smoky eye look topped off with coral color lips. She smiled at her reflection in approval and went to where Nate was.

Nate dipped her into an old Hollywood movie kiss and she giggled as he stood them back up. Just as Molly their house worker came into the foyer, "Pardon me."

"Nonsense, Molly. Did you need something?" Nate smiled at the slightly older women who was in her 40s and was a Godsend in almost everything.

"I packed you some goodies to take on the ride over. Did you need overnight bags?"

Ava took the baked goods out of her hands smiling, "Yum, thanks so much," and then glanced at Nate for him to answer the overnight bag question.

"We should be fine. Thanks though Molly." The elevator dinged and they both walked into it, once the elevator door shut, Ava threw her arms around Nate and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and she was straddling him as he had her pinned to the wall of the elevator. Finally once they were almost to the ground floor they broke apart and straightened themselves, "later I will want more, honey." Ava gave him a wink and he smiled, "I'm counting on it baby."

After a decent car ride they finally pulled up to the grand estate that was one of the bigger houses on the East Coast. It reminded Ava of her own family retreat house and she had only been there a handful of times. Ava chuckled as she saw Nate's cousins playing football, "I guess you will be playing later?"

"Possibly," He helped her out of the car and they both walked into the enormous house with such a grand foyer. Instantly Nate's grandfather, William van der Bilt, approached them. "Nate and Ava, I'm so glad you came for brunch. After they are done with the game we will eat."

Nate and Ava both gave him a hug and he escorted them to his study. Nate grabbed Ava's hand giving it a squeezed, "I do have some news I would like to tell you before everyone."

William turned staring at them both, "Go on, good news I hope that will reflect well on you if you decide to run for mayor."

Nate squeezed Ava's hand tighter, "we are getting married." Ava held up her ring finger and William beamed, "This is excellent news, a Vanderbilt marrying a Kennedy."

Ava cringed a bit at his statement granted Nate's family was big in politics and her father's was to, to a certain point. That side of the family had senators, judges, lawyers, high up government officials, and even a President but she didn't have many ties to that side of the family. Nate pulled her closer to him, "grandfather, it isn't about that. I could care less what movie star she is related to or politician. I love her."

William beamed at them both, "of course you do. So have you set any of the details?"

Ava spoke up, "Blair is helping me plan, the Plaza March 10th."

"The Plaza won't be enough room to fit all the family the Vanderbilt's and Kennedy's that is a lot of family. Plus you have friends and associates."

Nate spoke up, "we were thinking of keeping it as small as possible only the people we have to invite."

"Nonsense, you should have it here. More room, custom to how you want it, Ava you can change whatever you would like."

Ava bit her lip as she thought about what William was saying. "Truth be told, I would love an outside wedding."

Nate quickly spoke up, "we will talk about it and let you know by the end of the day. But it will be however Ava wants it."

"Of course it will be, she is the bride. Now Nate have you decided about running yet?"

Ava smiled as she saw one of Nate's cousins that Ava went to prep school with before she moved, Julia. She turned to William and Nate, "Excuse me, I will let you both talk politics and I will catch up with Julia." They both nodded and Nate gave her a small peck and she went to go talk to Julia.

After a few hours Nate pulled Ava off to the side screen in porch, "baby, is that what you want a wedding here?"

Ava smiled at him and kissed him passionately and shivered a bit as the wind hit her, "I really would, honey. Can you imagine it in the backyard coming down those gorgeous double staircases to a beautiful wooden arch."

He laughed and placed a kiss on her head holding her close to her body, "okay, then we will tell Grandfather and you should text Blair."

"I will, so how did the political talk go?"

"It went well. I am really leaning towards running as in probably a definite yes. Are you okay with that?"

She placed a kiss on her lips, "if that will make you happy. I will gladly play the Jackie O part." She gave him a wink and laughed. Jackie was a role model to Ava, and she had even met her a few times. She was very graceful and comparable to her grandmother.

"You will be a million times better." He placed a kiss on her forehead and led her back inside and Ava slipped out her phone to send Blair a quick text.

_Change of plans B, wedding at the Vanderbilt country house._

**_Shut up, A. Seriously? Oh it will be fabulous. I will call the Plaza, you want the rehearsal dinner there?_**

_Perfect idea, I do love the Plaza. Outside in the back yard it will be gorgeous maybe March will be too cold?_

**_We could push it to the end of March? _**

_Let me talk to Nate and think about it. I really want sooner vs. later._

**_Well we could get heaters to surround the area so it won't be too bad. We will look into all of it. Enjoy brunch send my love. Xoxo_**

_Thanks, B. Will do. Xoxo_

After a delicious brunch, several of Nate's family members congratulated them and Nate ended up playing touch football. Nate and his grandfather ended up talking some more about him running. Ava was completely confident in Nate becoming and being a wonderful Mayor. It was an eventful day and some wedding talk was discussed but William made it perfectly clear that it was whatever Ava wanted that the house was completely for her use. The next few weeks was full of Nate working at the Spectator and slowly starting to campaign. Ava and Blair were in full swing of wedding planning, holiday planning, and Christmas shopping, and Serena too of course.

* * *

**Enjoy thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ava raced towards the elevator when she heard it ding and beamed as two little happy faces raced towards her, Ella and Henry. She wrapped them in huge hugs, "Are you guys ready for Santa?" Ella beamed up at her, "yes."

Henry stuck his little chest out, "we even left notes at our houses for him telling him to bring our presents to Aunt A and Uncle Nate's" Ava laughed and looked behind the kids to see Serena, Dan, Blair, and Chuck stepping off the elevator as the doorman placed their bags inside the foyer. Molly started telling him which rooms to put them in.

Serena smiled down at Ava talking to the children "this was such a wonderful idea. All of us together for Christmas."

Ava stood up as the kids took off to what they knew would be their bedroom the one attached to the playroom. The playroom was a TV room with bright colors and had a few toys for when they visited. Ava even had decorated the bedroom to accommodate them both and it had two twin beds.

Ava smiled at everyone, "I am excited. It will be nice. My dad and Char are at their place here in the city and the Captain will be here in the morning. What about everyone else?"

Chuck handed his jacket to Molly, "Lily will be here in the morning with William, right Serena?" Serena nodded, William van der Woodsen was her dad and her mom's first and last husband.

Nate walked into the foyer, "I thought I heard everyone. I guess we will be seeing our parents in the am?"

Dan shook his head, "Dad can't make it, he is spending the holiday with Jenny and Erik too I think."

Nate nodded, "well, would you guys like a drink?" Chuck and Dan followed Nate as they retreated into the study. Ava laughed and glanced at Blair, "Well Eleanor and Cyrus?"

"Yes, they will be here. A full house, it will be so much fun. I am so glad we thought to have all the presents delivered here."

"I know, where did you hide them all Ava?" Serena asked as Ava motioned for them to follow her towards her bedroom. As she opened the door to the bedroom a huge mountain of presents was on one side of the room. There was well over a hundred.

"I didn't know where else to hide them with all the rooms being taken."

Blair laughed as her and Serena plopped down on the bed looking over at them. Blair glanced at Ava as she too plopped on the bed, "well it's a good hiding spot. Once the kids are in bed we will have to get the guys to drag them all out."

Serena pointed out, "well not all of them are for the kids, the adults presents are in there too."

Ava nodded, "Nate even as been stowing presents for Dan and Chuck. So it is definitely everyone's Christmas in that huge stack. The girls laughed again and then Ava stood up, "well Santa cookie making time."

Blair and Serena groaned and followed Ava into the kitchen as she yelled, "Henry, Ella, we have to make Santa cookies." Serena and Blair laughed as two little bolts of lightening passed by them. Ava had some stool for them to stand on so they could reach the countertop. Blair and Serena took a seat at the little breakfast nook. Ava had sat her camera on the table and Blair quickly grabbed it to snap photos. Ava laughed, "you are becoming the photographer lately Blair."

Blair laughed, "someone needs too. You are so good with them."

Ava smiled and looked back at the kids, "okay guys, what type of cookies do you want to make Santa?"

Ella yelled, "sugar." Henry yelled at the same time, "chocolate chip."

Ava laughed, "okay I think we can make both but I think we will need some help."

Henry and Ella yelled, "HELP HELP." Blair, Serena, and Ava joined in and the guys came into the kitchen. Chuck looked around the room, "crying wolf?" As he raised his eyebrow at Blair who gave him a wink and mouthed 'punish me later.' Which luck for the two of them no one else picked up on it.

Ava smiled at them, "we are baking cookies for Santa."

Henry added, "help us?" Chuck leaned over and kissed his head, "well who could say no."

Dan shook his head, "I'm not baking, had to do that enough when I was younger. I will take pictures." He took the camera from Blair's hands and pushed her towards the counter. Serena gave Dan a pose with some baking supplies and Dan snapped a few photos.

Blair threw some loose flour at Chuck and Henry which got everyone starting to throw flour. Ava laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "okay enough. If we don't bake some cookies for Santa he will be really disappointed." That's all it took and Ella and Henry were completely focused.

Finally the cookies were ready to be put in the oven. Blair smiled at the food covered kids, "bath time I believe." Henry and Ella groaned and Serena added in, "march to the bathroom." Serena and Blair quickly followed them and Ava placed the cookies in the oven.

As soon as the door was close Nate wrapped his arms around her and whirled her around kissed her. Dan snapped a photo and Chuck threw some flour at them. Ava grab some flour and threw it back at him, "you want to play this game?" Nate laughed and joined in and Dan finally put the camera down and joined in as well.

When Henry and Ella came back out in cute Christmas pjs with their names on them completely cleaned they wrinkled their little noses because now the adults were covered head to toe in flour. Henry laughed, "you made a mess."

Blair and Serena laughed. As little Ella said, "Go take a bath." Chuck and Dan nodded in agreement and went off to the bathrooms attached to their bedrooms. Ava shook some flour out of her hair and smiled at the kids sitting at the breakfast table, "don't you like my new look?"

Blair took the cookies out of the oven and poured some milk and handed each kid a cup of milk and a cookie. They beamed at her and Blair quickly said, "Eat these, we will plate some cookies for Santa and then it's off to bed." They nodded and began eating their cookie.

"We will go clean up real quick. Don't get the cookies ready for Santa till I come back." Blair raised an eyebrow at Ava's statement and Ava quickly added, "it won't be long, promise."

Blair managed to find some icing and let the kids decorate a few of the Christmas tree shaped sugar cookies while they waited. Blair had to admit they were doing a wonderful job. Serena smiled up at Blair, "I'm so glad we are able to do this." She continued to help Ella push out the red icing on the cookie.

Blair nodded, "it is wonderful to have all of us here. I'm so glad we have moved passed Gossip Girl and all the childish drama." Serena nodded in agreement.

Chuck came into the room clean and with red plaid flannel PJs on and a robe. He kissed Blair, "better?" Blair nodded in approval of him being flour free. Chuck kissed the top of Henry's hair and made a comment about how he was doing a wonderful job with his cookies. Ella wanted approval from her Uncle also and Chuck was quick to give it to her.

After a while everyone was clean in PJs and back in the kitchen. Ava smiled at them, "well I think Santa will love these cookies." She quickly grabbed the Santa cookie plate, "alright put some cookies on there for Santa." The kids quickly loaded up about 10 cookies on the plate.

Blair grabbed a champagne flute, "let's give Santa a special treat." The adults laughed and Henry quickly quipped, "maybe he will give us more presents."

Nate laughed, "maybe, alright let's take our goodies to the fireplace in the living room for Santa."

The kids quickly jumped up as Blair was holding the champagne and Chuck had the plate of cookies. Ava quickly rushed to the fridge and grabbed carrots, "we can't forget the reindeer."

Ella giggled, "Santa will love us."

After the kids were tucked in the adults gathered in the living room talking giving Ella and Henry some time to sleep before they started moving presents, Molly walked into the living room. "Downstairs called, there is a ton of presents to be sent up."

Nate grabbed the tray of cookies, scotch, and champagne from her, "who are they from?"

Molly passed the tray over to Nate, "Mr. & Mrs. Rose, Mr. & Mrs. van der Woodsen, Mr. Humphreys and a few others I think."

The girls laughed and the elevator dinged and they pushed the men towards the elevator. They started loading the presents in under the tree and there had to be at least 100 or so presents. Presents from Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily, William, Rufus, Captain, Nate's grandfather William and other family members, and even Jack Bass sent presents. The girls popped opened Santa's champagne and the boys tore into the scotch and started bringing in the presents hiding in Nate and Ava's bedroom.

"You girls went overboard didn't you?" Dan said as he carried 3 huge boxes peeking out from the side.

Serena laughed, "Us overboard, never." Blair and Ava laughed along with Serena.

The elevator dinged and they heard someone walking towards them. Ava glanced up and beamed. "Surprise." Her dad yelled towards her and he continued, "I figured we would hand deliver our presents before coming over in the morning. Where are the kiddos?"

Ava hugged her dad and then Charlotte, "in bed." Everyone else greeted them and finally all the presents were under the tree. Sean spoke up, "I don't think I have ever seen so many presents."

Everyone laughed. It was impressive half the room was filled with presents stacking up almost to the ceiling. After a few more drinks everyone went off to their bedrooms. Nate quietly closed their bedroom door and jumped on the bed beside Ava. She giggled in response and he started covering her with kisses. She pulled his face up to hers kissing him deeply passionately. He started letting his hand slip under her shirt and she pulled away, "babe, the kids are in the other room. As badly as I want you Nate, we shouldn't" He nodded, "okay, but that doesn't mean I like it."

She laughed pulling him back into a kiss, "I would hope you wouldn't. Let's sleep. I'm sure we will be awake early. I love you." Nate pulled her into the nook of his arm and held her close to him running his hand up and down her back, "love you baby." He switched the light off and they dozed off.

At seven in the morning, they were awaken by Henry and Ella knocking on the door yelling, "Santa came. Get up." Nate laughed as he heard Chuck tell them, "What did I tell you. Sorry Nate and Ava." Nate quickly yelled back, "we will be get ready and be out for breakfast."

Ava quickly got up and put her loosely curled hair back in a cute ponytail and tied a red bow in it. She lightly applied some make-up and threw on a tight-fitting black three quarter length shirt, that showed off her curves and body perfectly, and red perfect fit skinny jeans. She put on her Tory Burch green flats. She smiled and walked back into the bedroom were Nate had on jeans and a red shawl sweater. Ava kissed him and smacked his ass, "looking good Mayor." She said with a wink and Nate laughed pulling her close, "not Mayor yet. You look beautiful let's go get breakfast."

As they walked into the kitchen and breakfast area they saw that everyone was slowly making their way there. Lily, William, Sean, and Charlotte were talking as Henry and Ella were complaining that they wanted presents. Ava smiled, "Mimosa, please." Blair quickly handed her one. Serena smiled at her, "Molly suggested we all eat in the dining room. I said that was fine, is that ok?"

Ava nodded and noticed that Molly had set up all the food on the island. "Let's just start eating, and when everyone comes they can help themselves." Henry looked up at her with his big eyes, "then presents?"

Chuck ruffled his hair, "buddy, you have to wait till everyone gets here and eats." Henry and Ella both pouted at Chuck and sulked off to the dining room. Blair and Serena got some plates for them and took them breakfast. Everyone grabbed their own and started talking and chatting as everyone else started showing up. It was a full house.

There were boxes, ribbon, and wrapping paper scattered all over the living room. Ella and Henry had fallen asleep on a pile of presents. Ava smiled at them and her dad sat beside her, "hey sweet pea."

"Hi daddy. I'm so glad you are better and you made it here." He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad to be here sweetheart. I do have something to ask you."

"Okay what is that?"

"Your mother and grandmother would be so proud of you." Ava smiled at him and he continued, "You know, you should consider hiring a PR person, but the Academy is giving Grace Harrington an achievement award."

"Don't you normal have to be alive to receive that?"

"Normally but this is some special honor thing. I don't know all the details, but they would like you to accept it on her behalf."

"I will talk to Nate about it."

Her dad nodded gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled as her family and friends were talking and laughing. This was what Christmas was supposed to be.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying all the fluff and happiness... reviews please! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ava smiled and curled up beside her fiancée. He was reading some files lying propped up on their bed. He instantly put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She had her IPad in hand and he glanced down at it, "what are you working on, baby?"

"Wedding planning, Pinterest is the greatest thing invented." She smiled up at him placing a peck on his lips. "Did anything exciting happen over Christmas to report on?"

"New wise? Not really, but we have a few interesting stories. Have you thought anymore about going to accept the award for your grandmother?"

Ava bit her lip and nodded, "I would love to accept it. Would you be okay with going?" He kissed her, "of course, Ava. I will be by your side."

"Great, I will call and let them know. Is the beginning of March still okay for you?" She asked as she typed a message back to Blair on her IPad. He laughed at her, "You know I will do whatever you want. I honestly would marry you tomorrow if I could."

Ava stopped what she was doing and smiled at him, "I love you so much." She kissed him pushing her tongue in his mouth as it danced around. He pulled away slightly out of breath, "Has Blair planned the whole wedding yet?"

"Not quite yet, but she is thrilled it is at the family estate." Ava giggled slightly and he joined her, "I figured she would. She loves a good wedding."

"It will be perfect, Blair and I won't have it any other way. Rehearsal dinner wise, I originally thought The Plaza but it might just be easier to have it at the estate a little more low key."

"More low key sounds good to me, just give me a boat full of beer." He laughed slightly and Ava smiled, "I will see what I can do about that request." He kissed her head, "I have no doubt you and Blair would actually do it but I was joking."

Ava nodded and typed out another message before placing her Ipad on the nightstand. "I'll be right back." She got up softly and disappeared into their bathroom. Within minutes she reappeared and had just her pink silk robe on. She took it off revealing that all that was under it was her bare skin.

She laid down on the bed and Nate was quick to notice that she was turned on. Nate stood stripping himself, "Mm baby." He laid down beside her to the right. His head on his right hand facing Ava as his left hand traces her rosy cheeks, to her lips, down to her jaw, running his fingers on her neck. Her body responded to his touch and she was shivering and moaning softly.

He caressed her shoulders as his hand made its way down between her cleavage, running against her left nipple and stopping, "Tell me what to do baby." Ava's mind was spinning and her body was pushing towards his hand trying to get him to move it, "Take me make me cum, set my body on fire for you." She pulled him down into a passionate kiss as she rubbed her hand over his enlarge cock.

Nate gave her a peck on the temple and grabbed her hand, "is this you being so brazen, baby?" She blushed slightly and before she could remove her hand he gripped it and rubbed it against his cock, "feel how hard you make me?" She grew wetter at his statement and tighten her hand around him and slowly started stroking, "all mine, honey." She kissed him passionately. Nate grunted in her mouth and stopped her hand. He was smirking, "You had your free test touch, now lay back down baby."

Ava gave his balls a massage and quick tug as she smirked back lying down, "all your honey." She laid on her back with her arms above her head spreading her legs slightly. He bit his lip at seeing her position, "I know it's mine, baby. Now keep your hands to yourself, Ava." Nate hovered above her on his fours closing in on her, "stay like that, baby." She glanced at him not moving feeling herself throbbing for him as the wetness trickled down her, "as you wish honey."

Nate gave her a quick kiss staring darkly at her as he lowered to her belly licking his lips, "so sexy." He bit his bottom lip then slowly licked her straight from her belly up to her cleavage. Ava tightened and pushed herself closer to him gripping the pillow under her head moaning. He grunted feeling himself get harder moving back down to her belly and slowly licked upward again. He was reward with Ava shivering at his touch. Nate rounded his tongue all the way to her right nipple sucking on it as his tongue flickered around it, staring up at her, "Mine, Ava." She moaned and pushed herself towards him as he sucked and licked her left nipple. She tightened and shook, "yes yours fuck." She moaned loudly staring at him pushing herself towards him. He bit her left nipple flickering his tongue faster still not breaking eye contact.

Ava felt herself burn up for his him, "Please, Nate." She grabbed onto his hair with her right hand tugging him towards her kissing him hungrily. He kissed her passionately gripping the sheets under them, pulling back smirking, "told you to keep your hands to yourself, baby." She moved her hand back beside the other one holding on to the pillow. He moved down to her neck, "this," sucking on her neck, "is very tempting." She dug her toes into the bed, "please, I want you."

"Oh, I can tell baby." He responded kissing his way down, staring back up at her watching her bite her lip to stifle the moans. "Fold your legs up baby." She quickly did as she was told revealing how dripping wet she was for him. He kissed and licked her hips rubbing both his cheeks on her inner thighs, and licking his way down to her pussy. He stared at her as he gave her a slow lick. She moaned digging her toes deeper into the sheets. "Tug your nipples, baby."

Ava quickly did as he asked tugging at them rolling them in her fingers pinching, as she pushed her hips closer to his mouth. He was licking and lapping her pussy fast. He flicked her tongue hard on her clit and she almost came undone. He spread her with his tongue, stiffening and pushing his tongue deep in her. She tightened and her hands gripped the sheets, "fuck."

Nate held her hips tight as she practically jumped off the bed shaking and cumming. He continued to thrust his tongue shaking his head, hitting her swollen clit over and over as he sucked up her cum, "so sweet, baby." She moaned and grinded her hips into his face her hands were tangled in his hair. He still didn't ease up as she continue to shake and cum, "God, please honey." Nate growled deepening his tongue in her, "not yet." He spread her open with his middle fingers from over her hip, holding her legs in his arms. He was sucking, biting, licking, and nibbling hard on her clit. She was convulsing in orgasms moaning and begging, "please, Nate."

He sat her legs down as he kneeled between her legs rubbing his fingers on her wet pussy, rubbing her cum on his tip, staring back at her, "So wet, Ava." She moaned, "throbbing too." She pushed her aching body towards him, "please." She pulled his head down to hers biting at his bottom lip sucking on it. He kissed her as he flicked his tip against her clit. She moaned into the kiss probing her tongue in his as his left hand began kneading her right breast. Nate was rubbing and rounding his tip on her throbbing clit and she was shaking and cumming digging her nails into his back, "FUCK." Nate kissed her passionately grunting in her mouth as he sucked on her upper lip, fisting her hair in his hands, "yes baby, give it to me."

"Nate, I want you in me." Ava moaned kissing him harder. "Cum all over my tip, baby." Nate kissed her hard while staring at her as his tip continued to rub against her clit. She was moaning and cumming on his tip pushing her body towards him wanting more. He kissed her on her face as his left hand rubbed her body lifting her right leg across his hip and sliding his tip halfway in and pulling out grunting, "God so tight and wet. FUCK." She moaned and looked at him pleading with her eyes, "take me, give it to me. All yours." He kissed her passionately as he slid his tip in her, "FUCK, Ava." He sucked on her jaw, "so tight," sliding out, "mine," kissing her, "wrap your legs around me."

Ava quickly wrapped her legs around his body as he slowly slide inside her. He grunted at the feel of how wet, soft, and tight she was for him. He kissed her softly holding his head close to his, "you feel so fucking good baby." She could barely talk. She arched her back pushing herself closer to him which caused him to go deeper. She moaned loudly. "Fuck yes, baby." Nate grunted out as he thrusted deeper feeling her stretch around him rubbing her side down to her thighs, "relax, Ava." She began to relax at his touch breathing harder, moaning, holding onto him, "Fuck, honey." They kissed passionately as he thrusted one last time stilling as he was balls deep inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him shaking tears pouring down her cheeks, "FUCK." He began thrusting slow and deep as their moans filled the room.

Ava arched her back and started grinding her hips into his, "Don't stop." She met every one of his thrust as she dug her nails in his back, "give it to me, honey." He bit his bottom lip as she moaned and he thrusted deeper and deeper hissing at the pleasure of her tightness, "Mine, fuck, mine." She was tightening around him and close to releasing, "Cum Ava, I need you to cum with me." He hissed at her and she happily complied. She dug her nails down his back as he thrusted hard and fast. She moaned his name as she released around him and he pushed himself deep in her finding his own release. They both collapsed and Ava smiled and kissed him passionately, "I love you, Nate."

"I love you, baby. Ready to cuddle and sleep?" He kissed her head pulling her close to his body. She nodded and snuggled against him, "goodnight, handsome." He smiled kissing her head closing his heavy eyelids, "goodnight gorgeous."


	8. Chapter 8

Ava walked out of her closet ready to start the day. She turned giving herself a glance over to make sure she looked okay, a grey two-pleated mini skirt from Saks paired with a Ralph Lauren Black Label black lace top. She smiled at her reflection. She had put nude hose on for extra warm and black high heel tall Prada boots. She went back into her bathroom to finish up her make-up and hair, which she had her hair in a bow bun.

After she applied a few more swipes of mascara to her lashes, she walked out grabbing her black Alexander McQueen coat along with her purse. She took a deep breath once she hit the street; there was something about a winter in New York that she loved. Sam opened the door for her handing her a cup of Starbucks coffee, "here you go ma'am."

She smiled grateful for the hot beverage, "thank you Sam. Please learn to call me Ava." He smiled and nodded, "Yes Ava, so where too?" She got into the car and looked at him before he slammed the door, "shopping, I have to do some wedding registries." He nodded closing the door and getting into the driver side.

She smiled at him pulling her sunglasses on top of her head, "we have to go pick up Serena." He nodded and they drove towards Serena and Dan's penthouse. Ava pulled out her phone and texted Serena.

_S, be there in a few._

**_We will be waiting outside for you, A_**

Ava smiled and her smile grew as soon as a text from Nate popped up.

**_Register us for some good stuff ;)_**

_Do you really have any doubt on that?_

**_No babe, I don't. Going into a meeting I love you. XOXO_**

_Love you more xoxo_

Serena slid into the car and the girls hugged, "I can't believe how fast time is flying by." Ava grinned at her friend, "I know, we have just about two months left."

"Well we will register you for some fabulous gifts. Tiffany's first?"

Ava raised her eyebrow, "I love Tiffany's but don't you think that might be a little too much?"

"No way," Serena quickly said and then turned to the driver to tell him where their first stop would be.

The girls were a Tiffany for a good while and Ava registered for Elsa Peretti flatware, glassware, silver, and a few crystal items. With that store done it was decided that Saks, Norstrom, and a few other places. Finally after all day of shopping they met up for a late dinner.

Ava smiled and took a sip of wine as Nate rubbed her leg. Blair smiled at them, "you guys don't have too much longer. Nate, is it still okay if we go up to the house tomorrow?" Chuck groaned slightly, "are we really going to talk nothing but weddings?"

Serena giggled, "Thankful for your quick wedding, huh?" Chuck nodded his head and Ava smiled at them, "hey now, I am happy over the wedding we are planning. It's just a lot of work." Blair quickly said, "That's why you have me A."

Dan laughed, "well ours was small but I think Blair had that thing planned in no time." Ava giggled and Nate bit his lip. Blair shot him death glares and Chuck rubbed his hand over her back, "it was still beautiful." Ava nodded, "well if William has it his way our wedding will be almost as big as a royal wedding."

"Technically with both of you and your families you are like America royalty." Blair stated and Ava groaned a bit, "speaking of families. I have the Oscars to attend." Blair sat up straighter in her seat causing everyone to laugh. "Can I go too? Why are you going?"

"My grandmother is getting an achievement award. They want me to accept it on her behalf." Ava replied and Blair was hanging on every word. Ava spoke again, "I will see if I can get extra tickets, enough for all of us."

Serena pushed her wine away, "you don't have to worry about us. We won't be able to attend." Ava nodded her head and the conversation was steered back to the wedding.

Blair and Ava were in the car on the way to the Van der Bilt country estate. Blair was giddy and Ava was on her IPad looking at some photos from a photo shoot with Jennifer Aniston for Vogue. Blair glanced over her shoulder, "those photos are amazing. Have you thought about who you want to do your photos since you can't take your own?"

Ava glanced up and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Thanks. She was wonderful to work with. I asked another photographer at Vogue that takes amazing photos. I think he will do a wonderful job even though he is just getting started." Blair nodded, "as long as you are happy with them."

Ava sat her IPad down as they were driving up the drive and pull to the front of the house. Blair had a huge smile on her face as Sam opened the door for them, "Oh A, it's just as beautiful as I remember it." Ava giggled at Blair. She was acting like a kid in a candy shop. As soon as they reach the door William opened it, "my beautiful soon to be granddaughter and Blair Waldorf Bass, always a pleasure." Ava hugged him, "thanks again for letting us take over the house." He smiled, "anything for you and the future mayor of New York."

"Well, I think that is Nate's plan." Ava said not really wanting to talk about politics. Blair gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "you look wonderful." He smiled at her leading them into the house, "you both are looking lovely. Blair, I assume you will be a bridesmaid?"

"Matron of honor, actually and we have been planning like crazy. Only a little over a month." Blair replied as they walked towards the back yard. William nodded his head, "Have you thought about if it's too cold for outside?"

Ava spoke up as they stepped outside on the porch overlooking the enormous back yard, "We were thinking of somehow bringing in heaters. I have it dead set in my mind that I want to walk down these steps and walk up the aisle. I think it will look gorgeous especially with the statue as the center point."

William nodded, "it will be whatever you want. We will spare no expensive. I can talk to your father. I would like to help contribute."

"Sir, that won't be necessary but you are welcome to talk to my father about it. Could we use the side yard for the rehearsal dinner?" Ava asked as they all walked to the side of the porch looking at the side yard. Blair spoke, "we were thinking about having an elegant BBQ. Then on the opposite side of the yard have the reception. That way we won't have to stress as much taking everything down to step up something new in the same spot."

"I think you girls have this thing planned perfectly. Whatever you decide to do is fine. Will everyone be staying here the night before?" William asked as they walked back inside. Ava and Blair nodded and Ava quickly added, "as long as that is still okay? I have to say this is the perfect location for the wedding. I couldn't be happier."

William smiled as he started to pour some drinks for them, "I'm glad you are so satisfy with it. I will suggest you allow some press to attend maybe someone from Nate's paper and maybe People magazine?"

Ava bit her lip, the thought of having press at her wedding made her upset. She knew they would have every high profile people attending and she didn't want the privacy invaded for their guest. Blair spoke up, "it is something we are discussing but of course there would be guidelines so the guest wouldn't be uncomfortable."

William nodded handing them both a glass of wine, "of course there would be. I have to doubt that we will have every celebrity, politician, and socialite attending." Ava smiled, "I will discuss it with Nate and see what we can all come up with. At the very least we can sell some photos to the magazine and newspapers. It will be the wedding of the year; at least that is what I read."

They all laughed slightly and William went on about how excited he was about their families joining. Ava thought he was nice but she also knew how he was like her father's family. He would manipulate anyone to get an outcome he saw fit especially when it came to politics.

* * *

_**Hoping to have another chapter soon, this is shorter than I would like. Hope you enjoy! Review your thoughts. Thankks everyone for the support it means so much! XOXO**_


End file.
